


My FIRST fanfic

by Thief_0f_heart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Edgy, Eventual Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Homestuck - Freeform, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I tagged angst a lot, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV Dave Strider, POV Karkat Vantas, POV Multiple, Past Terezi Pyrope/Dave Strider - Freeform, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teen Angst, What Was I Thinking?, davekat - Freeform, oof, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_0f_heart/pseuds/Thief_0f_heart
Summary: (I believe) I wrote this... mASTERPIECE... in 2017 as well. ;-;Before you read this, keep in mind I was incredibly depressed and I was self-harming when I wrote this.. This was probably written as a way of venting. :/





	My FIRST fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!
> 
> Self-Harm, Suicide (Attempted), Misunderstandings (?)

**Dave's POV**

It has been one month since you told Karkat you loved him. It's getting harder to keep waiting for his response. You broke up with Terezi for him, but you're really considering getting back with her if he doesn't say something soon. You open your pesterchum.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] Began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 4:13 --

TG: Hey karkat.

TG: ...

TG: Say something

TG: ...

TG: I'm giving up on you </3 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] cested pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 4:25 --

You turn off your laptop and walk to the bathroom, tears in your eyes.

**Karkat's P.O.V**

Its been one month since Dave has told you he loved you. You haven't responded because you don't know how. You haven't left your block since then either, not wanting to run into Dave, your flush crush. You're an expert when it comes to RomComs but when it's your life your completely clueless.

Your husktop bings a few times meaning someone is pestering you. You ignore it until it stops. You finally open it and you curse lightly under your breath (to the best of your abilities) "FUCK!" You missed Dave. You read the content of the log and red tears start to run down your face.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] Began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 4:13 --

TG: Hey Karkat.

TG: ...

TG: Say something

TG: ...

TG: I'm giving up on you </3

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] cested pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 4:25 --

CG: DAVE WAIT

CG: IM FLUSHED FOR YOU <3

You cry out in agony as you realize what a dumb fuck you've been. ;)

**Dave's P.O.V**

You been in the bathroom for at least 20 minutes. You sob as you cut up your arm over and over, screaming in your head"why would he ever like someone like you. You should just die." Your starting to get lightheaded from all the blood. Suddenly the world starts to spin. All you see is blackness as you fall to the floor, passing out. When you wake up you hear loud crying, you're in someone's lap. "What in the ever-loving *fuck* do you want!" you say as you open your eyes. When you open them, time seems to slow down when you realize who it is. You feel your face get red as he says something. "Shit, what did he say?" You think to yourself but before you have time to ask you're being pushed onto your bed and kissed. You kiss back with lust as you don't want this to end. The world around you doesn't matter anymore when you hold to small ADORABLE troll in your arms. You pull away and ask, "Karkat, why all of a sudden are you showing interest in me after one whole month?" "DAVE IM SORRY. I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO RESPOND. BUT ALMOST LOSING YOU MADE ME REALIZE I NEED TO JUST SUCK UP MY EGO AND TELL YOU. IM FL- ... I HUMAN LOVE YOU DAVE." You pull him closer with a cocky smirk and say, "Do you now?" He blushes and you kiss him again slowly and more passionately. "DAVE," He says as he pulls away "IM SORRY. I DONT EVER WANT TO LOSE YOU" He says tears swelling in his eyes. "DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU BIG IDIOT!" "I'm not going anywhere," you tell him. "Plus I'm your big idiot."

**Karkat's P.O.V**

You have been looking around this Gog forsaken meteor for Dave. No one has seen him all day. You quickly go to the last place you can think of. His human "bedroom". You listen in to see if he's in there. You hear sobbing, then it stops and a thump. It sounded like a body falling. "SHIT!" You bust in the door to find Dave unconscious on the floor. you run over to him he's bleeding badly. "NO NO NO NO!" You scream. "DON'T LEAVE ME. I'M FLUSHED FOR YOU. DAVE... I NEED YOU!" You cry loud, gross, sobs. "KANAYA GET IN HERE. QUICK!" She rushes in and immediately see's you covered in Dave's blood. "What Happened Here?" she says pulling out her first aid kit. "I DONT- OH GOG NO," you say as you see the blade and connect the dots. The cuts, the sobbing, and You. This is your fault. "KANAYA, HE DID THIS BECAUSE OF ME." her mouth forms into an "o", understanding what you mean. "Karkat This Is Not Your Fault. He Would Be Dead If Not For You." She says finishing. "He Will Be Fine. But I Do Think I Need To Leave Before He Wakes Up. You Should Be The Only One In Here." You nod your head. Once Kanaya leaves, you start crying again. Dave is hurt because of you, but you can't help but check him out. He looks so adorable sleeping in your arms. His beautiful blonde hair, adorable little freckles, You take off his shades as soon as you do you feel moving. He's waking up! "What in the everloving *Fuck* do you want?" As he opens his eyes. Gog those beautiful red eyes you love. You reply simply with a "YOU" at that you push him down on his bed and kiss him. He kisses back. When he pulls away he says "Karkat, why all of a sudden are you showing interest in me... after one whole month?" "DAVE," you say "I'M SORRY. I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO RESPOND. BUT ALMOST LOSING YOU MADE ME REALIZE I NEED TO JUST SUCK UP MY EGO AND TELL YOU. IM FL- ... I HUMAN LOVE YOU DAVE." He pulls you closer with a cocky smirk and says, "Do you now?" You blush and he kisses you again slowly and more passionately. "DAVE," you say as you pull away "I'M SORRY. I DONT EVER WANT TO LOSE YOU" you say as your hideous red tears swell in your eyes. "DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN, YOU BIG IDIOT!" "I'm not going anywhere," he tells you. "Plus I'm your big idiot." You blush profusely and smile. He quoted a line from your favorite RomCom. He loves you and now he's yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This was my first fanfic. Please, Leave as much hate as you'd like. 😂 ❤️


End file.
